Most signal-delaying circuits used in various electronic devices such as in the feedback of an oscillator consists essentially of a capacitive element attached between the node where a waveform is to be delayed and ground or other reference point. This type of circuit, however, does not compensate for the fact that the speed of the device tends to increase as the supply voltage rises.
It would be advantageous to have a signal-delaying circuit which responds inversely to increases in the supply voltage in order to compensate for the above-mentioned phenomenon.